Tudo Depende Do Amor
by AnaClaraAccacio
Summary: Amores perfeitos podem trazer consequencias, principalmente se o mal estiver no meio dele. "Tudo é permitido no amor e na guerra", e se o amor pudesse vencer o mal. Depende de cinco jovens salvar sua amiga edescobrir o grande segredo que Voldemort esconde, e o que o ministerio da magia tenta esconder de toda a população bruxa. Fanfic hospedada também no fanfic.potterish e Nyah!
1. Revelações

** Revelações**

Harry, Ron e Hermione, que passaram as férias na toca, estão arrumando as coisas para sua partida no dia seguinte para a estação King Cross, para o que não sabiam que seria o melhor ano de suas vidas.

-Rony, nem acredito que esse é nosso último ano em Hogwarts - disse Harry

-Nem eu cara – responde Rony – Passou muito rápido. A um tempo atrás éramos um bando de pirralhos, deslumbrados com nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts, torcendo para sermos selecionados para a Grifinoria – relembra - E também salvando a pele de uma certa donzela em perigo- diz se virando para a Hermione

-Até parece que eu sou tão indefesa assim, eu não havia pedido a ajuda de vocês.

-Você provavelmente não estaria aqui se não fosse por nó, nem nós se não fosse por você- interrompe Harry – Discussão encerada.

-Como será que Hogwarts estará?

-A mesma coisa de antes - respondeu Rony ironicamente

-Será que Lupin continuará dando DCAT? Ele foi o melhor professor que já tivemos todos esses anos.

-Tenho quase certeza de que ele continuará. Senão provavelmente Snape dar aula no lugar dele. Vamos parar de conversar e arrumar as malas que algo me diz que esse ano nós reserva grandes surpresas

-Como você sabe?

-Instintos femininos

-Vamos parar e acabou essa conversa antes que tenhamos duas discussões - diz Harry

Cada um vai para seu respectivo quarto na toca, Hermione com Gina e Harry com Rony, onde a conversa não cesa realmente.

-Mione, não sei como você agüenta esses dois- diz Gina puxando assunto

-O Rony é um vegetal insensível, sem querer ofender - explica Hermione – Mas Harry não. Ele é fofo e legal – diz com os olhas sonhadores, parecendo os de Luna

-Você gosta do Harry?

-Não – diz Hermione ficando vermelha

-Fala a verdade ou terei de tirá-la a força – afirma Gina

-Ok, eu amo ele, feliz Ginevra Weasley- diz Hermione se largando na cama

-Ainda não

- O que mais você quer saber?

-Quando você percebeu? Que gostava dele?

-No baile do torneio tri-bruxo

-Você vai contar para ele?

-Talvez, um dia, quem sabe

-Rony, por que você implica tanto com a Mione? – questiona Harry

- Por que você defende tanto ela?

-Eu perguntei primeiro

-Sei La, acho que é o costume, nossos gênios são muito diferentes. Agora responde minha pergunta

-Acho que é porque ela é como uma irmã para mim – diz Harry meio envergonhado

-Eu sei que você esta mentindo, agora me conta a verdade ou serei obrigado a usar o crucio

-Acho que meio que gosto dela

-Isso explica tudo. Quando?

-Quando o que?

-Você percebeu que gostava dela?!

-No baile do torneio tri-bruxo

-O que ela estava com o Vitor Krum?

-Acho que nunca senti tanto ciúmes na minha vida

-Você pretende contar para ela?

-Um outro dia, nem hoje, amanhã talvez não, outro dia quem sabe.

-Vou para com esse assunto, mas só por hoje.


	2. Cartas

**Cartas**

*No quarto das garotas*

–Gina, se você contar para alguém vai sofrer um Avada Ke... -nesse instante uma coruja preta, muito bem cuidada, com adornos em ouro branco e esmeraldas, adentrou o quarto- davra!- o queixo de Hermione caiu- Para quem é essa carta? E de quem é essa coruja?

–A carta é para mim e o remetente não te interessa.

–Fala logo Gina ou serei obrigada a contar ao Rony, e vai por mim, você nunca o viu com raiva.

–Só se você me prometer guardar segredo.

–Prometo... por Merlin

–Acho melhor você lê-la, muitas coisas vão se esclarecer- Gina da uma rápida lida na carta e a entrega para Hermione

"Gi,

Como você esta? Faz muito tempo que não nos falamos. Você não faz nem idéia de quanta saudade sua eu estou sentindo. Muito menos o que eu daria para estar aí com você. Escrevi para te dizer uma coisa. Provavelmente não conseguiremos nos encontrar amanhã. Que tal depois do almoço, no lugar de sempre? Caso você não possa me envie uma coruja avisando. Estou te esperando. Te Amo

Beijos,

Seu Draco"

As ultimas frases foram as que mais chocaram Hermione. A Gina e o Draco Malfoy estavam juntos. Isso explicava as sumidas repentinas de Gina, as trocas de olhares e porque Draco não pegava mais no pé deles (claro, só um pouquinho, afinal, ele era um Malfoy).

–Desde quando?

–Uns cinco meses

–Você iria contar?

–Um dia, talvez

–Isso explica muita coisa

–Falei

–Como?

–Como, o que?

–Como isso tudo começou?

–Ele tinha me procurado e falado que gostava de mim, mas eu não acreditei no começo...

–Continua

–Calma. Ma saí ele me procurou mais umas Três vezes. Na quarta vez ele desistiu de falar e me beijou. Eu já sentia alguma coisa por ele, mas não sabia o que era. Nesse momento descobri o que era. Aí ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei, mas decidimos manter em segredo e nos encontrar escondidos, pelo menos por enquanto. O que esta pensando?

–O Draco enfrentando os sete Weasleys e um Potter

–Seria divertido- as duas caem no riso imaginando a situação, ao se recuperar Gina complementou a frase- Mas por que o Harry esta no meio?

–Ele a considera como sua irmãzinha caçula e indefesa. Exatamente igual ao Rony

–Eu nunca tinha percebido isso antes

–Você vai respondê-lo?

–O que?

–A carta, Ginevra, a carta.

–Você acha que eu devo?

–Com certeza. Mas antes me responde algumas perguntas, relacionadas a essa carta?-diz apontando para a carta

– Se estiver ao meu alcance. Claro

–Que lugar de sempre? Sala precisa?

–Uma das estufas da Sprout

–"Seu Draco"?

–Você conhece o ciúme Weasley?

–Detalhes, por favor

–Uma vez ele percebeu que eu estava enciumada com aquele monte de garotas ao redor dele, aí ele falou que era só meu e de mais ninguém. Agora quando ele se cita em uma conversa comigo ele fala "seu Draco" ou Malfoy. Mais alguma pergunta?

–Sim. Que horas você vai responder essa carta? Pelo visto essa coruja tem ordens expressas de esperar a resposta

–Se você me deixar escrever e para com esse tanto de perguntas eu agradeceria

–Só mais uma coisa. Ainda tem alguma coisa na pata daquela coruja- Gina se aproxima e tira um pequeno embrulho da pata da coruja. Abre e lá tem uma foto do Draco e um bilhete

"PS.: Como você pediu. Agora quero uma sua"

–Que fofo

–Fofo o que?- Gina entrega o bilhete para Hermione- Estou boiando

–Na ultima carta que enviei, eu pedi uma foto e agora ele esta pedindo uma minha

–Casal apaixonado

–Ah. Cala a boca Mione- Gina diz enquanto joga um travesseiro na amiga

–Vai responder logo essa carta

–To indo

"Meu Draco,

Eu também estou morrendo de saudades. Também te amo. Mas tem um probleminha dia 2 não dá, tem que ser dia 1° logo depois do jantar, vamos para os salões comunais e nos encontramos depois no lugar de sempre, senão vou morrer de saudade

Beijos,

Gi"

Hermione havia notado que a coruja estava no colo de Gina, enquanto a mesma a acariciava, e pelo que parecia já estava bem acostumada com Gina.

–Quer ler agora?-perguntou Gina

–Claro- Hermione leu duas vezes só para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando.

–Acabou?

–Claro- diz devolvendo carta a Gina. A mesma prende a carta na pata da coruja e a solta no ar, não sem antes colocar uma foto junto

–Pronto. Vamos acabar de arrumaras coisas, já tivemos interrupções suficientes.

–Gina está apaixonada, lálálálálá

–A Mione também...

–Vamos parar antes que os meninos escutem

–Boa idéia

As duas voltam a arrumar suas respectivas malas


	3. Estação King Cross

**Estação King Cross**

–É a sétima vez e eu ainda não me acostumei

–Mione, você é a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, uma grande pessoa, não tem nada a temer

–Obrigado Harry, mas não é por causa disso. A grandeza de Hogwarts me impressiona e só de pensar que esse é nosso ultimo ano me dá vontade de chorar

–Calma Mione, não chore - Harry diz abraçando a amiga e a acalmando – vamos fazer o seguinte, esse ano faremos tudo o que tivermos vontade de fazer em Hogwarts, tudo, tudinho, ouviu Mione – disse pegando o queixo da garota e a mesma assentindo com a cabeça – Agora para de chorar, pega suas malas para podermos ir para a estação, acho que só falta a gente para tomar café

–Harry, você é o melhor amigo de todo mundo

–Claro amigo – sussurra Harry decepcionado –Também com uma grande amiga dessas- disse alto para Hermione escutar dessa vez

–Para, eu devo estar vermelha

–Eu adoro quando você fica vermelha - Harry pega Hermione pela cintura e a gira no ar

–Harry, para agora - diz Hermione tentando ficar seria em meio dos risos

–Ta bom, parei – Harry diz se afastando com as mãos no ar em forma de rendimento

Ambos começaram a rir e caíram no sofá. Harry para um tempo e depois diz:

–Vamos tomar café, não quero perder o expresso, de novo

–Um minuto- diz Hermione ficando seria

Depois de tomarem café e se arrumarem estavam na sala esperando a hora de sair.

–Pai como nos vamos?Via Flu?-perguntou Gina

–Acho que vamos só esperar sua mão para decidir direito.

Nesse momento Molly desce as escadas em direção a sala

–Molly, querida, você está muito bonita

–Obrigado Arthur. Vocês já decidiram como nós vamos?

–Estavamos esperando você para decidir- diz Hermione

–Gina ainda não pode aparatar, acho que isso significa vamos via Flu. Nós encontramos na plataforma.

E assim seguiram um por um, primeiro Arthur, depois Gina, Rony, Harry e Hermione, deixando por ultimo Molly

Depois de um curto espaço de tempo todos estavam na plataforma, os jovens com seus malões. O expresso Hogwarts já estava de partida, esperando somente os últimos alunos embarcarem. Os quatro se despediram rapidamente e seguiram para o trem em busca de um local para se assentarem. Quando encontraram guardaram suas bagagens de mão e foram descansar, afinal era uma longa viagem.

Após um bom tempo de descanso Hermione estava lendo um livro e Harry brincava com o pomo de ouro herdado de seu falecido pai, Rony procurava comida e Gina suas amigas sextanistas. Harry e Hermione estavam sozinhos, ela resolveu se levantar para ir a algum lugar e colocar suas vestes de Hogwarts, mas o que ela não sabia era que o trem faria uma curva naquele instante, ela se desequilibrou e caiu sobre Harry, ela se encontrava vermelha.

–Mil desculpas Harry- ela tentou se levantar, mas não conseguia, Harry a estava prendendo pela cintura- Harry, me solta- ele nem se mexeu, estava perdido naqueles olhos castanhos- AGORA

–Desculpa Mione, eu não tinha nem percebido- Harry diz ficando vermelho

–Não tem problema

–Aonde vai?

–Estamos quase chegando a Hogwarts. É hora de vestiras vestes

–Hoje é só vestir a capa por cima e colocar o chapéu

–Mas eu vou encontrar as meninas- era uma desculpa só para não ficar sozinha com Harry

–Tudo bem-responde deprimido, tudo que queria era ficar a sós com Hermione, queria tanto cumprir o combinado mais cedo.


	4. Novidades

**NOVIDADES**

Gina já havia encontrado suas amigas e agora procurava por Luna, quando de repente foi puxada para dentro de uma cabine escura. Ela já estava ficando desesperada quando o feitiço Lumus foi pronunciado e pode ver claramente o rosto perfeito e bem desenhado de Draco, que agora utilizava seu cabelo levemente despenteado, dando a si um ar rebelde.

– Você achou mesmo que eu agüentaria ficar ate a noite sem você?!-disse Draco beijando Gina

–Para Draco, alguém pode nos ver!  
–Eu já tomei minhas precauções. Vamos Gina eu fiquei as férias inteiras sem um beijinho seu e alem do mais eu tenho novidades. Acho que agora nem vou contar mais

–Agora você terá que contar

–Só conto se eu receber vários beijos

–Tudo bem. Mas só porque você me deixou curiosa - Gina disse enquanto pulava no pescoço de Draco e lhe dava um beijo

–Eu vou cobrar um beijo por noticia. Como eu já tenho um, vou contar uma novidade

Draco faz um suspense assenta-se e faz um gesto para Gina se sentar em seu colo, ela faz o que ele pediu e se assenta, ele a abraça pela cintura e começa a falar, desta vez com um tom serio

–Gina você sabe que meu pai é um comensal e que eu já tenho idade para me tornar um. Nesse verão era minha vez de me tornar um, mas... - ele puxou a mangado casaco revelando sua pele branca, mas sem nenhuma marca de Voldemort- eu briguei com um pai e fugi de casa.

–Eu te amo- Gina disse o beijando

–Mais um beijo... então mais uma novidade, Dumbledore descobriu que o chapéu seletor havia falhado com um aluno da Sonserina que estava no sexto ano , ele resolveu arrumar um chapéu novo arrumar um chapéu novo e testar nos alunos. Você quer saber quem é e qual é a casa nova?- Gina fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça para ele continuar e Draco começou a procurar alguma coisa em sua mochila, ele encontra e esconde em sua mão

–Pelo visto o aluno é você, mas me conta para qual casa você foi e o que tem em sua mão

–Beijos- Gina lhe deu cinco beijos

–Será que isso dá?

Ele abre a mão revelando o brasão da Grifinoria

–Oi companheira de casa

–Você na Grifinoria... não dá para acreditar

–Eu sei. Você quer mais um noticia ou não?!

–Tem mais?

–O beijo primeiro. - Gina lhe deu um beijo- eu saí de casa como já te contei, eu tenho uma boa grana no banco, há um tempo comprei um apartamento na Londres trouxa, pequeno, mas confortável. Mais um beijo?!- Gina lhe dá mais um beijo

–Tem mais alguma novidade?

–acho que esta na hora na hora de assumirmos nosso namoro! Não agüento mais não poder falar que eu namoro a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts, não agüento mais ter que te ver sempre escondida, quero poder andar de mãos dadas com você pelos corredores, te beijar a todo o momento, ter você sempre ao meu lado- Gina lhe um beijo

–Sabia que eu te amo Draco Malfoy

–Não tanto quanto eu te amo Ginevra Weasley.

Gina começa a rir e Draco fica meio sem graça

–O que foi?

–Só estou imaginando você enfrentando minha família

–Eu enfrentaria o mundo por você e você sabe disso

–Eu... te...amo..muito...mas...tenho...que...ir...senão...vão...desconfiar...e...virão...me... procurar- Gina disse entre beijos, ela abre a porta e deixa o ambiente, deixando um Draco totalmente atordoado, Gina tinha uma beleza que não era de se jogar fora, para Draco ela era a perfeição pura, inclusive em seus defeitos.

Ela a amava totalmente e ela também, mas ela não sabia todo o motivo de ele ter sido expulso de casa. ELA. Quando ele contou ao seu pai que namorava Gina Weasley, uma traidora do sangue, pobre e amiguinha do Potter, seu pai não pode aceitar e o expulsou de casa


	5. Aposta

**APOSTA**

Tudo não passava de um dia monótono em Hogwarts, café-da-manhã, aulas, almoço, mais aulas e o resto da tarde livre e sem nada para fazer, pelo menos assim seria o dia da Hermione. Os garotos tinham treino de quadribol, Gina não havia ido, pois na verdade era seleção de novos jogadores e ela já tinha vaga garantida.

Hermione estudava, enquanto Gina procurava por Luna. Mas os garotos já tinham acabado a seleção, faltava apenas um artilheiro.

Eles resolveram apostar uma corrida até a torre da Grifinoria, o que o perdedor faria eles decidiriam lá em cima. E saíram os seis correndo pelo castelo. O ultimo a chegar havia sido Rony, pois trombou com Filch nos corredores. Os outros cinco se reuniram para decidir o que Rony faria, quando de repente Luna surgia pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda junto com Gina, as duas tinham um trabalho de Herbologia para fazer juntas.

–Oi garotos- disse Luna com seu mesmo olhar sonhador

–O-oi Luna- disse Rony ficando vermelho

–Oi- disseram os outros com sorrisos marotos no rosto. As garotas haviam ido embora e eles disseram juntos- Já decidimos o que você vai fazer.

–Falem logo

–Vai ter que beijar a Luna, na frente de um de nós cinco e não vale selinho- disse Harry pelo grupo

–VOCÊS ENLOQUECERAM, SÓ PODE SER, tem que ter outra coisa, não pode ser

–Você pode andar de vestido, salto e maquiagem pelo castelo todo também, e tem que ser saltitando- disse Dino

–Qual dos dois você prefere?- perguntou Neville

–Acho que prefiro beijar a Luna.

–Ok. Quando vai ser?

–Na hora que eu estiver afim. E agora eu vou para o meu quarto. Ate a hora do jantar. Tchau.

–Rony, espera, eu vou com você

–Tchau- disseram os demais

–Harry, fala a verdade. Por que vocês escolheram a Luna, logo ela?

–Ahm?

–A aposta.

–Sei lá, ela apareceu lá de repente, parecia uma boa idéia...

–Mas, você sabe que eu tenho meio que uma queda por ela

–... e seria uma boa idéia para você revelar seus sentimentos

–Mas...

–Mas nada, esse é o seu desafio, ponto final.

–Eu vou tomar banho então, está quase na hora do jantar.


	6. Companheiro de Quarto

Companheiro de Quarto  
-Bom dia professor Dumbledore. Mandou me chamar?  
-Bom dia Malfoy. Mandei-lhe chamar sim. Você já pode ir para a torre da Grifinoria.  
-Obrigado senhor- disse se virando  
-Ainda não acabei.  
-Desculpe diretor.  
-A senha é "cogumelos saltitantes"

-Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Errou o caminho da sua torre?- perguntou a mulher-gorda  
-Estou no caminho certo, "cogumelos saltitantes".  
-Quem te deu a senha da minha torre?  
-Dumbledore. Agora eu preciso passar  
-Claro- e abriu-se mostrando um salão-comunal muito diferente do habitual salão- comunal sonserino. Ainda estava muito cedo e ninguém havia descido ainda, todos estavam se arrumando para o café da manhã. Draco viu um primeiranista e perguntou para que lado ficavam os dormitórios masculinos. O mesmo responderá a direção e Draco a seguiu, na porta de seu dormitório haviam três nomes "Harry Tiago Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Draco Malfoy", ele não acreditava em seus companheiros de quarto de quarto, mas mesmo assim adentrou o dormitório. Harry tomava banho, o chuveiro estava ligado e havia um ruivo dormindo. Ele percebeu que havia uma cama reservada a ele, suas coisas já estavam lá. Depois de observar o quarto começou a retirar suas coisas do malão e colocá-las no seu local designado, quando um moreno de repente saiu do banheiro já com os trajes de Hogwarts.  
-O que um Malfoy faz na torre da Grifinoria?  
-Onde se encontram os bons modos Potter?  
-Responda minha pergunta.  
-Nem diz mais "OI" para o seu novo companheiro de quarto!?  
-Companheiro de quarto!?  
-Isso mesmo pequeno Potter  
-Mas você não era sonserino?  
-Falou bem, ERA sonserino. Mas se eu fosse você acordava seu amigo senão ele vai perder o café-da-manhã  
-Acordei, peçam para me esperar para o café.  
-Rony, acorda. É serio- disse Harry jogando uma almofada em Rony  
-Harry, Malfoy. Malfoy, Harry. Entendi é tudo um sonho. Boa noite sonho.  
-Acorda princesinha, tenho uma coisa seria para falar com você  
-Nunca mais me chama de princesinha - disse Rony se levantando em um pulo- Que coisa seria, vai me pedir em casamento é?  
-Fala serio Ron. Tudo bem, eu não te chamo mais de princesinha, princesinha.  
-O que você faz no meu quarto, Malfoy?  
-Bom dia companheiro de quarto. Dormiu bem?  
-Companheiro de Quarto!? Malfoy!? Vou voltar a dormir, é o melhor que eu faço.  
-Princesinha, levanta aí.  
-Um minuto, isso não é um sonho?  
-Claro que não Weasley, agora levanta aí, senão pode ir dando adeus ao seu café da manhã  
-Não, meu café não.  
-Malfoy, agora conta a verdade. O que você faz nessa torre? Mas precisamente, nesse quarto?  
-Olhe os três nomes na porta do quarto.  
-O meu, o do Ron e o seu. Como isso é possível?  
-O chapéu seletor estava muito velho e cometeu um erro. Por isso, não se deve tomar conclusões precipitadas  
-Mas, mas, mas...  
-Cala a boca Weasley.  
-Precisaremos do mínimo de harmonia para convivermos. Colegas?- disse Harry estendendo a mão em direção ao Draco  
-Colegas- disse Draco apertando a mão de Harry- mas só por enquanto, eu ainda vou conquistar a amizade de vocês- ele disse a ultima parte somente para si.  
-Princesinha, agora vai se arrumar senão você vai perder o café.  
-Não, peçam para me esperar, já estou indo.


	7. Café da Manhã

**Café da Manhã**

Depois da conversa com os novos companheiros de quarto Draco resolveu arrumar suas coisas no local destinado à ele no quarto. Ao terminar ele desceu para o salão comunal da Grifinoria e depois de todos esses anos ele finalmente sentia Hogwarts como um lar, aquele salão comunal lhe transmitia um lar, coisa que nunca teve na mansão Malfoy ou no salão comunal sonserino. Draco ao notar as horas percebeu que deveria sair naquele momento se não quisesse perder o café-da-manhã

** *Salão Principal***

O salão principal estava lotado. Draco estava do lado de fora criando coragem para adrentar o recinto, quando Gina apareceu sozinha descendo as escadas e notou o garoto, resolvendo mexer com o mesmo.

-Falta de coragem?

-Mais ou menos

-Essa é uma boa hora para provar que você é um bom grifinorio.

-Eu.Nã . . .

-E se eu fizer isso- disse Gina ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando o namorado- Melhora?

-Melhora, e muito- disse devolvendo o beijo

-Eu entro primeiro e depois você entra

-Entendido comandante.

-Beijos. Te amo.

-Eu também lindeza.

Gina adentrou o salão principal, mas isso não é anormal, ela vai se sentar ao lado de Hermione. Mais algum tempo depois um louro dos olhos cinza, mas com a diferença de que seu cabelo não estava mais penteado para trás e parecia de um modo mais natural e ao invés do brasão sonserino e a gravata verde e prata ele carregava o brasão grifinorio e tinha uma gravata vermelha e dourada, adentrou o salão principal e ao contrario do imaginado e se dirigiu a mesa da Grifinoria causando um grande burburinho já que a maioria das pessoas ali presentes não sabia sobre a troca de casas, mas ao contrario do imaginado ele permaneceu quieto, tomou seu café e foi embora sem se importar com o burburinho.

A conversa durou um bom tempo e o que mais chocava os alunos é que ninguém sabia o que Draco fazia na outra casa, os fofoqueiros davam de tudo para entender o ocorrido, Draco nem ao menos se importava.

***Biblioteca***

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam na biblioteca, Gina lia um romance enquanto os mais velhos tentavam estudar para os NIEM's

-Alguém sabia sobre o Malfoy?- perguntou Hermione, porem mais focada na resposta de Gina. Gina acenou a cabeça afirmando de um modo que só Hermione fosse capaz de ver.

-Eu e o Rony sabíamos, descobrimos hoje de manhã, antes do café, afinal ele é o nosso companheiro de quarto.

-O que ele fazia na nossa mesa? Ou melhor, na Grifinoria?

Os garotos contaram a Hermione tudo o que sabiam sobre esse assunto, e cada vez Gina ficava mais vermelha, quando ela já estava quase da cor do seu cabelo, Hermione percebeu e inventou uma desculpa para sair de lá e levar Gina consigo.

-Por que você não me contou nada Ginevra?- questionou Hermione

-Porque eu não estava afim.

-Mudando de assunto... Parece que ele esta conquistando a amizade dos garotos.

-Esta perto.

-O que esta perto?

-Nada.

-Começou tem que acabar.

-Na vinda para Hogwarts, no trem, Draco me disse que estava quase na hora de assumirmos nosso namoro.

-Entendi, bem pensado, ficaria mais fácil de assumir o namoro se ele conquistar a amizade de quem esta ao seu redor.

-Acertou em cheio, por isso é a aluna mais inteligente que Hogwarts já teve


End file.
